Glass recycling has not up until now involved creation of decorative glass items, nor has it used sawing (due to the fact that very few acceptable saws existed until recently, and that the saws in use previously did not allow fine work).
A search in USPTO class 65 reveals very little of interest to the useful recycling of glass bottles into useful items by means of sawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,217 issued Aug. 11, 1998 to Dundas et al teaches methods dealing with the manufacture of plastic bottles, not relevant to recycling of glass bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,648 issued to Kaminski et al on Apr. 20, 1986 teaches methods of manufacturing, in particular cutting flashing from plastic bottles not relevant to glass bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,200 issued Jul. 3, 1984 to Borzym teaches methods of cutting heavy walled articles such as pipes using rams and the like, and is unlikely to produce anything but shards if applied to glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,925 issued to Fish on Apr. 24, 1984 at least deals with cutting up bottles for recycling, unfortunately, it deals with completely different cutting angles and techniques needed for plastic bottles, not glass, and produces no utilitarian object as a final product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,162 issued to Jaeger on Mar. 25, 1974 teaches a sharp edged arm for trimming flashing from plastic bottles and is irrelevant to recycling or glass manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,154 issued Jun. 13, 2006 to Quentin et al teaches methods of making glass sheets having little relevance to recycling of glass bottles into multiple smaller objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,973 issued to Monchatre on May 22, 2001 teaches molding of glass containers, not recycling of glass containers into different objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,162 issued Oct. 6, 1998 to Penrith teaches that a glass bottle may be severed in sections and then the sections glued or fused together to make a goblet. It does not teach anything regarding making a plurality smaller glass items from the bottle, nor kiln firing, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,411 issued to Ogata et al on Jul. 26, 1994 teaches an electrical method of glass cutting not relevant to recycling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,006 issued Oct. 1, 1974 to Pikor teaches a hot shock apparatus rather than any cutting saw or recycling structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,253 issued Mar. 28, 1972 to Small merely teaches an improved nozzle.
It would be advantageous to provide a method of cutting a glass bottle into a multiplicity to smaller useful glass items.
It would further be advantageous to provide a method of decoratively recycling glass bottles after initial use, without merely reducing them to bulk glass.
It would yet further be advantageous to provide a method of making glass rings, discs and other shapes with a pleasing appearance.